


Guns Blazing

by youaremarvelous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...or is it, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous
Summary: The social media world is in a stir following the announcement by Director Matthew Holt that frequent co-stars Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane were accidentally married 4 years ago on the set of their action rom-comGuns Blazing.Shiro and Keith don't understand what all the fuss is about since they've been openly married for 6 years now.





	Guns Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 90's goth icons Winona Ryder and Keanu Reeves

Entertainment Weekly ✔ @EW  
Rom-con Romeo Shirogane Takashi might actually be married to action star Keith Kogane [https://t.co/3jTrP52u]()

 

 

 

Takashi Shirogane might have married co-star Keith Kogane for real on the set of _Guns Blazing_

Sarah Lynn Burgess  
September 20, 2018 at 03:30 PM EDT  
  
  
Renowned heartthrob Takashi Shirogane might be married to longtime co-star Keith Kogane.  
  
  
While promoting his upcoming comedy-drama _Space Case_ , Director Matthew Holt revealed that the marriage scene filmed in New Zealand on the set of 2014’s _Guns Blazing_ may have been legally binding.  
  
  
“I wish I could say I did it on purpose,” Holt mused to EW on Friday. “If you think those two have chemistry on the big screen, you should see the moon eyes they make over craft service. Sometimes a guy just wants to eat his croissant without a heaping side of lovesick pining, you know?”  
  
  
“But yeah, the marriage. Turns out the law [in New Zealand] is super lax,” Holt continued. “I think we inadvertently ticked all of the boxes.”  
  
  
When asked if he had informed Shirogane and Kogane of the mis-intentioned matrimony, Holt replied, “do you think they’ll care? I guess I should. Maybe I’ll wait till I’m out of the country. Have you seen the way Keith handles a sword? I’m telling you right now, that’s not movie magic.”  
  
  
If you want to see the Director tackle a crisis of questionable alien paternity instead of questionable nuptial legitimacy, check out _Space Case_ hitting theaters Dec. 7.  
  
  
Comments  
  
  
Sword Hoard • 5 hours ago

So you’re trying to tell me they filled out a Statutory Declaration, a Notice of Intended Marriage, and advised the Registrar of their wedding date in order to secure a wedding license FOR A MOVIE? This is a publicity stunt guys and not a well disguised one. Those three are friends and Matt is notorious for getting their goat in the media. If Shiro and Keith are married to anyone, it’s their career.  
  
goNads • 5 hours ago  
  
or maybe matt intentionally married them. open your third eye.  
  
Sword Hoard • 4 hours ago  
  
Because an unconsented arranged marriage is so adorable.   
  
  
Starzz • 4 hours ago  
  
Have a real wedding and livestream it, you cowards.  
  
  
EZ • 2 hours ago  
  
I thought they were already married.  
  
Slav • 1 hour ago  
  
They are, in at least 2,703 other realities.

 

 

 

lifeofcin_emma   Follow

MATT HOLT FOR PRESIDENT 2K GAY TEEN?? HE’S REALLY OUT THERE DOING GOD’S WORK, MARRYING SHIRO “DO THESE ARMS MAKE ME LOOK JACKED” TAKASHI AND KEITH “I PUT THE TWUNK IN HUNK” KOGANE. NOT THE HERO WE DESERVE BUT THE HERO WE NEED.  
  
#matt holt #takashi shirogane #keith kogane #sheith is real  
9,258 notes  
  
mysticmtn  
so you’re telling me they have a director’s cut where they used their own names for the vows, or…???

 

 

 

The Best Holt ✔ @pidgeofsalt  
[@t_shirogane]() [@mattholt]() Why wasn’t I invited to the wedding?

  


Shiro ✔ @t_shirogane  
[@pidgeofsalt]() You were.

 

 

 

sheithbeef   Follow  
  
You Were. **  
**  
#sheith #what does...what does this mean??  
12,541 notes  
  
mellonytea  
p sure it just means she was invited on the set  
  
sheithbeef  
@mellonytea logic has no place here

 

 

 

Takashi Shirogane agrees he and Keith Kogane might have been married in New Zealand

And he’s okay with it.  
  
  
The world was in a stir this weekend following the announcement by director Matthew Holt that frequent co-stars Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane were accidentally married on the set of their 2014 action rom-com _Guns Blazing_.  
  
  
Fans took to social media for the inevitable backlash, but according to Shirogane, he’s fine with the unexpected relationship development.  
  
  
“We’ve been together for longer than 4 years so I guess it feels redundant more than anything,” he said in an interview with _the Guardian_ , referring to his extensive film catalogue co-starring former stunt double Keith Kogane.  
  
  
When asked if Kogane felt the same, Shirogane confirmed. “Keith doesn’t understand why it’s a big deal, either. We haven’t exactly tried to hide the status of our relationship.”  
  
  
It certainly shouldn’t be a surprise. The movie in question is one of the most popular in Shirogane and Kogane’s joint filmography, surpassed only by _50 Pound Weights_ and _Crazy, Stupid, Buff_ in total domestic gross. Numbers that are quickly being overturned with the recent revelation of the now-iconic wedding scene’s authenticity.  
  
  
Director Holt took to Twitter to address online speculation that his sudden epiphany regarding New Zealand law is part of a larger marketing scheme for an upcoming sequel. “Besides being unethical, that’s just plain lazy,” Holt wrote on Saturday. “If I really wanted to make bank on this whole thing I would’ve released the cut footage. Not that any exists.”  
  
  
Matthew Holt’s latest movie _Space Case_ appears in theaters December 7.  
  
Topics  
Takashi Shirogane  
Keith Kogane / Matthew Holt / news

 

 

 

Petition to Matthew Holt  
Tell Director Matthew Holt to Release the Forbidden Wedding Scene Footage  
  
**3,082 have signed.** Let’s get to 10,000!  
  
**end me** signed 40 minutes ago  
**James G** signed 57 minutes ago  
  
Nijaz Kaplan started this petition to Matthew Holt  
  
Fans have been supporting Director Holt’s work with Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane for more than a decade. It is our right as the people bankrolling Holt’s extensive filmography to have access to the referenced director’s cut footage featured in 2014’s Guns Blazing.  
  
**Matthew Holt:** we the people are thirsty. we will not support your movies if you continue to manipulate fans by hinting at bonus footage without the intention of releasing it.  
  
**Sign now to demand Matthew Holt release a director’s cut of Guns Blazing including the rejected wedding footage. ******

********

********

 

 

 

youhadmeatsheith   Follow  
  
I made a petition to demand the  
release of the Guns Blazing wedding  
footage.  
  
sign here: [https://www.change.org/p/tell-director-matthew-holt-to]()  
  
#sheith  
1,065 notes  
  
tickertapeparades  
guys can we not  
  
tazzylion  
This is so poorly written oh my god.  
  
sheithbeef  
YEET  
  
therealtakashishirogane  
PC police found us already (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
mLyc864  
Want to meet local singles and sexy women today? Join one of the best adult dating sites NOW!!  
  
stelalaluna  
this is the dumbest shit I’ve ever seen  
  
ktoolou  
just when you think the fandom couldn’t get any worse

 

 

 

**Anonymous:** have you seen the petition going around asking Matt to release the extra footage for Guns Blazing? part of me feels like it’s exploitative and none of our business but the other side of me thinks he shouldn’t have brought up its existence if he’s not going to share it. I’m not sure if it would be considered queerbaiting at this point but idk it feels kinda icky and I’m considering signing it?  
________________________________________________________  
  
Okay but it’s literally not queerbaiting. The movie ends with a marriage between two men, as do the majority of Matt’s films starring Keith and Shiro. The tweet was most likely a joke between friends, as I suspect the rumor as a whole was. Keith and Shiro have kissed on film, they’ve gotten married on film, they’ve...been implied to have done a lot more. they’re seen in public together incessantly to the point that there is a believable amount of evidence to support the theory that they are dating. We are well fed, we have nothing to complain about and we certainly don’t have any right to demand a breach of their privacy. If there is any footage that was left on the cutting room floor, we can only assume it was for good reason, and despite what this fandom may think it’s owed, those reasons are none of our business.

10:18 PM 448 notes  
#answers #anonymous

 

 

 

Matt Holt ✔ @mattholt  
[@t_shirogane]() how’s married life?  
  
  
Shiro ✔ @t_shirogane  
[@mattholt]() same as always :-)

 

 

 

rottenteith   Follow  
  
“Same as always”  
  
Can you believe Sheith is real?  
  
#sheith #this is confirmation right?  
3,046 notes  
  
fanduuum  
I can’t tell if they’re joking or not but this is messing with my heart (Loudly Crying Face )

 

 

 

olcarey   Follow  
  
a marriage timeline  
  
  
lately there has been a lot of discussion in the fandom concerning whether or not Keith and Shiro are actually married, so me and a couple of my friends from the sheith discord put together a timeline of events (for research)  
  
  
**May 2006**  
  
  
Shiro’s co-star is injured while filming _There’s Something About Gary_ and his stunt double, Keith Kogane, takes his place.  
  
  
**March 2007**  
  
  
Shiro and Keith appear on the red carpet together. Shiro fills in the awkward pauses whenever Keith runs out of things to say to interviewers, Keith blocks Shiro from the overeager fans and paparazzi. Keith straightens Shiro’s tie for him while smiling (some claim it is a shadow over his face). Overall, acting very familiar. Rumors start that they might be dating, others claim that they are just good friends/that Shiro holds a mentor/brother role for Keith.  
  
  
**November 2009**  
  
  
Filming starts for _A Matter of Life and Sweat_. Shiro and Keith spotted off set together multiple times. Keith starts showing up on Shiro’s instagram feed. Rumors start that Keith is dating casting agent, Lance McClain. Nothing explicitly intimate for either couple.  
  
  
**August 2012**  
  
  
Keith and Shiro have started regularly starring in movies together. This month marks the end of a social media drought when Shiro posts a picture of a dog on his Twitter with the caption “our newest addition, Kosmo.” Tumblr and Twitter explode with speculations over what he means by “our.”  
  
  
**November 2012**  
  
  
Shiro takes a vacation to Jamaica. In one of the beach photos fans claim they can spot Keith’s shoulder in the reflection of Shiro’s sunglasses. In another picture from the hotel room fans spot what looks to be Keith’s jacket on the back of a chair.  
  
  
**February 2013**  
  
  
Paparazzi catch multiple images of Keith leaving Shiro’s house. Rumors start that the two are living together. Shiro appears on the Ellen Show and confirms that they are. Some fans speculate that this means they are dating, others claim that it is a living arrangement of convenience.  
  
  
**May 2014**  
  
  
Filming starts for _Guns Blazing_. The two are married (?) in New Zealand.  
  
  
**September 2018**  
  
  
Director Matthew Holt confirms to _Entertainment Weekly_ that Shiro and Keith were accidentally married in New Zealand. Some question the validity of these claims, so far nothing has been confirmed.

#sheith #hope this helps guys  
211 notes

 

 

 

Shiro ✔ @t_shirogane  
every time I think I’ve seen the worst of his bedhead, he manages to outdo himself  
  
[image attached]  
  
  
sheith made me believe in love again (Sparkling Heart ) @shirosbiceps  
[@t_shirogane]() y’all are bad for my heart #ShiroandKeithFOREVER

  


KKollwitz @galrahrahrah  
[@sheithbeef]() [@niikapps]() [ @naddybaddie]() did you SEE THIS SHIT????

  


nailah (Crescent Moon )(White Medium Star ) @planetkrell  
[@t_shirogane]() Sex hair.

  


Lancey Lance (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Sparkles )✔ @THElancemcclain  
[@t_shirogane]() DUDE,

  


Lancey Lance (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Sparkles )✔ @THElancemcclain  
[@t_shirogane]() check your email.

 

 

 

**To:** takashikogane@gmail.com  
**From:** lmcclain@razzledazzletalent.com  
**Subject:** you owe me a cobb salad  
  
Hey bud,  
  
I’m here to nail you down some sweet acting gigs, not to tell you how to run your relationship, but if you’re trying to keep the whole ‘I take your -ogane to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to be held in your broody muscle boy arms from this day forward” can I suggest maybe not posting your post-coitus photos on the twitterverse for the world to see?  
  
Me and my salad were not prepared.

**Lance McClain**   
Casting Director, [Razzle Dazzle Talent]()  
(Sparkles )give ‘em the ol’ razzle dazzle(Sparkles )

 

 

**To:** lmcclain@razzledazzletalent.com  
**From:** takashikogane@gmail.com  
**Subject:** RE: you owe me a cobb salad  
  
Grow up, Lance.

 

 

**To:** takashikogane@gmail.com  
**From:** lmcclain@razzledazzletalent.com  
**Subject:** RE: RE: you owe me a cobb salad  
  
This is Keith, isn’t it??  
  
I know the mullet impedes your cognitive function but it'd be cool if you guys could chill for like 2 entire seconds.  
  
I’m begging you. I’ll put it in emo terms for you: keep it in (keep it in your pants).

**Lance McClain**   
Casting Director, [Razzle Dazzle Talent]()  
(Sparkles )give ‘em the ol’ razzle dazzle(Sparkles )

 

 

 

Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane  
Really, Really Love Each Other  
  
_______________________________________  
_______________________________________  
  
→ by SABRINA TULLEY  
October 17, 2018 4:13 PM

I didn’t know what to expect when my office was contacted by hybrid action / rom-com star Takashi Shirogane with a request for an interview. Shirogane has been the name on everyone’s lips—both online and off—since last month when Director Matthew Holt revealed Shirogane and frequent co-star Keith Kogane were accidentally married on the set of their 2014 film _Guns Blazing_.  
  
  
We met at a local café per Shirogane’s request. “They have Keith’s favorite coffee,” he explained over the phone, sparking a flurry of in-office speculation. And indeed, despite the relatively reclusive actor’s avoidance of interviews, Kogane arrived in tow at the scheduled time. Sunglasses on and exuding every inch of the brooding bad boy he plays on film, but seemingly of his own free will.  
  
  
Shirogane wore a heather gray t-shirt with Adidas joggers. Kogane donned a similar outfit, though considerably tighter, his signature shoulder-length tresses tied into a loose ponytail. I had to wonder if their long history of on-screen liaisons had inadvertently affected my perceptions when—like so many others in the passing weeks—I couldn’t help but conjure the word “couple” from the recesses of my brain. The effect was only intensified by Shirogane’s arm, hooked around Kogane’s.  
  
  
Up until this point I had remained skeptical of their supposed relationship status, let alone the legitimacy of the now-infamous filmatic wedding, but if Kogane wiping latte foam from Shirogane’s lip with his thumb was an act, they both deserved Oscars for their performance.  
  
  
“We just wanted to set the record straight, once and for all,” Shirogane said when asked why he had requested an interview. Turning to Kogane he continued, “or, not straight, I guess.”  
  
  
“Takashi and I have been married for a long time,” Kogane explained. He rested his hand on Shirogane’s knee with the ease of someone who has done it many times before. “Our 6th year anniversary is in November.”  
  
  
“We never really tried to hide it,” Shirogane said, referring to his long-term relationship with Kogane. “When we started dating we decided to live our lives and let people say what they will. We never imagined it would take this long for people to figure out we’re together.”  
  
  
“Or for them to think I was dating Lance.” Kogane made a face that can only be described as disgusted.  
  
  
Shirogane laughed and rubbed Kogane’s back. “We realize there might be backlash for waiting until now to open up about this, but we truly never meant to hide our relationship. We’re happy, we’re proud, and we want our fans to know it.”

 

 

 

(Two Hearts )sheith is real what a time to be alive(Two Hearts ) @disastershirogayne   
“we’re happy, we’re proud, and we want our fans to know it”  #ShiroandKeithFOREVER  
  


**VANITY FAIR** ✔ @VanityFair  
Actor Takashi Shirogane finally opens up about his relationship with fellow actor Keith Kogane [vntyfr.com/rF8jH39]()

  


Huizheng J  @keithst4n   
CASE CLOSED, KIDDOS!!! MARRIED FOR 6 YEARS!!!  #ShiroandKeithFOREVER  
  


**VANITY FAIR** ✔ @VanityFair  
Actor Takashi Shirogane finally opens up about his relationship with fellow actor Keith Kogane [vntyfr.com/rF8jH39]()

  


Matt Holt ✔ @mattholt  
[@t_shirogane]() I take full credit.

  


The Best Holt ✔ @pidgeofsalt  
[@t_shirogane]() even the interviewer is distracted by how gross you two are  
  


**VANITY FAIR** ✔ @VanityFair  
Actor Takashi Shirogane finally opens up about his relationship with fellow actor Keith Kogane [vntyfr.com/rF8jH39]()

 

 

 

 **To:** takashikogane@gmail.com  
**From:** lmcclain@razzledazzletalent.com  
**Subject:** get your own email (to Keith)  
  
Hey, congrats! I’m happy for you guys.  
  
But for the record, if anyone’s disgusted by the thought of us together, it’s me.

**Lance McClain**   
Casting Director, [Razzle Dazzle Talent]()  
(Sparkles )give ‘em the ol’ razzle dazzle(Sparkles )

 

 

 

sheithbeef   Follow  
  
It's Official.  
  
Keith and Shiro have been married for 6 years.  
  
#sheith #I don’t...I don’t know how to process this #can you BELIEVE #in the year of  
our gay lord 2k Gay Teen #crops? watered. #acne? cleared.  
10,195 notes

 

 

 

introveith   Follow  
  
guys, I’m at a loss for words. I’ve been crying all morning. Shiro and Keith were hugely influential to me growing up as an intensely queer theater kid in a conservative, bigoted family. watching their films normalized my experiences and helped me feel less alone. The thought of them together was only ever a comforting fantasy, I never in my wildest dreams imagined it might be true.  
  
  
It’s really hit me that love is out there. I know it now more than ever.   
  
#sheith #this means more than they could ever realize  
4,702 notes

 

 

 

bebohbemine   Follow  
  
SHIT BUT WHAT IF THIS WHOLE THING IS A COVER UP FOR KEITH AND LANCE’S RELATIONSHIP???  
  
I’m just saying….Keith is Lance’s client. Public opinion would suggest it’s not appropriate for them to be together, so imagine if they devised this whole scheme with Matt to throw everyone off their scent.  
  
  
Photo evidence under the cut.  
  
Keep Reading  
  
#klance #lance mcclain #keith kogane  
6,440 notes

**Author's Note:**

> me: is in the middle of moving
> 
> me: is in NC with the terrible storm/flooding
> 
> me: why don't I write a fic, learn css, and spend 2 nights staying up till 3 am writing script instead of packing?
> 
> rip my joints. pls appreciate my effort. catch me here if you wanna [tumblr](http://youremarvelous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
